Yoaraerea
by kpeterson
Summary: Before the day the fellowship comes together, Gandalf goes to meet with and old friend to ask her help. Though she looks to be young she is much older than she appears. Her powers are great though many doubt her. Raven is a Yoaraerea or ancient one and she has history with others in the fellowship. She is powerful, but does she have the strength to take part in another war?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.**

 **Prologue**

Gandalf the Grey watched the tall, slim, red head as she puttered around the kitchen making tea. Though he had known her for hundreds of years her age didn't appear to be any older than her late twenties. Outside in the open field, though he strained his ears, he could hear nothing but the chittering of birds and the babbling of a small creek as the water ran over the rocks. Though he hated to break the silence the old man opened his mouth to speak. "Raven, _mellonin,_ at least hear me out." At the mention of her name the woman turned eyes the color of fire on the old wizard. Even after all the time he had known her those red eyes still froze him to the spot and sent a shiver down his spine, even though he knew she would not hurt him. He could reel the raw power radiating from the woman as she narrowed her eyes. Irritation evident in them that she did nothing to hide. "Please Gandalf, do not treat me like a fool. I know why you are here. I hear the mutterings on the wind and can taste the evil in the air. "A distasteful look crossed her face as she turned back to the task of preparing tea. "Then you know what is coming" the old wizard stated taking the tea she offered him with a nod of things. She took her own and sat across from him. She nodded her head "the only thing I do not know is what you have come to seek from me." Her tone told Gandalf she knew exactly what he wanted but she wanted to hear it from his mouth. He sighed and sat his cup upon the table leaning forward. "In three days' time a council will be held in Rivendell to decide the fate of the ring. A fellowship will be made to carry it to the fires of Mount Doom so it can be destroyed. I fear, old friend, that though they will be strong they will not be strong enough. I've come to ask you to travel with them for I fear I will not make it to the end of this quest and they will need someone to lead them. I would trust no one else with the task." He watched her as he spoke, her eyes seemed to become infinitely tired. "Gandalf, I am very old, I have seen many battles and deaths. Enough to know that his is a fool's errand. As well as enough to wonder if I have the strength or the heart to watch another. I have come to this glade for my peace. I had thought about sailing, but I cannot yet bring myself to do it. I don't see you for well upon a hundred years and all of a sudden you appear wishing me to go war?" She asked once again irritation sparkling in her eyes. Gandalf leaned back in his chair steepling his long fingers in front of his face "I hadn't wished to tell you this, but since I am desperate for your help I will." His mouth pressed into a firm line before he continued on. "He will travel with them Raven and I fear with ought you there he will fall to his death." His eyes met hers and suddenly they softened and she nodded. "I will think on it in three days' time I will have made my decision. If I agree to accompany you I will arrive at Rivendell the day of the council. If I do not agree do not come searching for me again." As she spoke she down cast her eyes to the small china cup in front of her. "As you wish" the wizard spoke as he stood taking his staff from beside the door. He could feel her red eyes up on him until he stepped into the center of the clearing and disappeared without another word.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Lord of the Rings**

 **Chapter 1**

Gandalf stared down at the small hobbit as he waited for him to awaken. The old wizard could not help but to feel responsible for the halflings wounds. He knew he would awaken, but the wound would never completely heal. As he stood there his mind wondered back to the red head he had meet with days before. If she had decided to help them with their quest she would be arriving at some point this morning. He strongly wanted to believe she would come, but the more he thought back to their meeting he wasn't certain. Gandalf turned away from the hobbit and made his way to the window to look out over the beautiful land of Rivendell. He stood there as a group from Mirkwood forest arrived on horseback, and his eyes fell upon a familiar blond head. No sooner had his eyes landed on the elf that the sky darkened and a clap of thunder spread across the sky. Gandalf whirled around as the hobbit in the bed behind him sat straight up a look of fear crossing his face. "Something is here" the small halfling said with a quiver in his already weak voice. "Aye Frodo, it is and its exactly what I have been waiting for." The wizard said as a smile spread across his face and a twinkle formed in his blue eyes.

 **A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Yoaraerea I just wanted to drop a note to apologize for how short the chapters are so far. I just need to get some housekeeping and introductions out of the way and I promise that will come to and end.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the lord of the rings. Also thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed so far. I hope to hear from more of you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

Raven's eyes scanned over the grassy green area as her feet touched the ground. She was well aware that Lord Elrond and Gandalf would already know of her arrival so she only smirked when a group of guards dropped from the trees pointing arrows at her from every direction. "I am a guest of your lord," She said with a tone of command creeping in her voice. "Lower your weapons before I lower them for you."

She meet eyes with the elf she could tell was the head guard and once again smirked as he shrank back from the fire in her gaze. At that moment, she saw a familiar grey hat from behind the guards. "Ah, Gandalf, you asked me to come and this is the welcome I receive? I should just return home." She said as the old wizard pushed through the crowed. He came to stand in front of her with a smile forming on his lips.

"Your late!" he said repeating the familiar words they had used between each other many times in the past. "Gandalf, we Yoaraerea are never late and are never early, we arrive exactly when we mean to." Large smiles spread across both of their faces and the old wizard stepped forward hugging his longtime friend. "I knew you would come" he said relief evident in his voice.

"Come, Lord Elrond will wish to see you before the council." She nodded and followed the old man through the baffled guards and into the large elven buildings. Before long they were standing in a beautify decorated study. She smiled and bowed when her eyes meet those of the Lord of Rivendell.

"Raven, _creoso mellonamin._ It has been too long since I last laid eyes on your beauty." The dark-haired elf said stepping forward to lay a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I am glad you came." He thought for a moment before embracing the woman in a strong hug. Raven smiled and embraced the elven lord in return.

"I am glad I came as well if only to see you _heramiun."_ She pulled away from the elven lord. "I am here to offer my services any way I can in this time of darkness." Elrond bowed his head in a show of gratitude. "Now that everyone has arrived we shall convene the council in an hour." Gandalf and Raven nodded before leaving the room preparing themselves for what would surely come to be a very long day.

Terms:

Yoaraerea- ancient ones

Creoso mellonamin- welcome my friend

Heramiun- my lord (familiar)

 **A/N: So I started out this story with every intention of Raven ending up with Legolas. Now after re watching the movies and reading some other stories I have half a mind to put her with Legolas' adar, Thranduil. I'm not sure why but he is also one of my favorites in the whole series. If I don't put her with him in this one I am definitely going to make one about them. Also, I feel the need to tell everyone this. Raven is my character for all my stories, though her appearance, attitude, history, and so on may change she is always going to be my main character.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own The Lord of the Rings**

 **Chapter 3**

Raven made it in to the meeting room before anyone else and she took a seat in a corner where she would likely not be noticed and watched as people started to trickle in. First was a group of men whom she gathered were from Gondor due to the insignia of the white tree upon their uniforms. Then followed a group of dwarves lead by one with red hair and a long red bear. She gathered from her knowledge of the dwarf before his death that the red headed dwarf could only be Gimli son of Glóin. She smiled as she thought of the dwarf and the trouble he had caused in his time. The third group to enter was a group of elves, their features obviously from Mirkwook. They entered as silently as cats and were led by their prince, Legolas.

Raven's eyes followed the golden-haired man and his group as they went to sit at a far end of the table far from the dwarfs. This placed them right in front of the corner she was taking refuge in. Raven continued to stare at the Prince and was only able to tear her eyes away when she sensed Gandalf approaching the door. She turned to watch as the old wizard, Lord Elrond, a small dark haired hobbit, and a man Raven knew to be Aragorn son of Arathorn entered taking a place at the head of the table.

A solemn hush fell over the group as Gandalf turned his gaze upon the hobbit and nodded. "Go on Frodo, show them why we are here." Frodo stepped forward pulling something small from his pocket and placing it upon the stone table. No sooner did her eyes land upon the golden ring did voices start pounding through her head.

She pushed against them cursing as a sharp pain coursed through here. The pain caused a hiss to escape from between her lips. The small sound did not go unnoticed as a pair of striking blue eyes turned on her. Raven watched as what little color the Prince of Mirkwood had in his face drained as if he had seen a ghost.

Raven quickly tore here yes rom the elf and turned her attention to Aragorn who was speaking. "One does not simply walk into Mordor" he was saying "It is a mission of folly." Raven turned her eyes to meet Gandalf's the man from Gondor spoke "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand" Raven watched uncomfortably as his had reached out to touch the ring. As his hand, neared Gandalf stood and began to speak in black speech "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"

Raven continued to watch him as her eyes narrowed thinking about the words he had spoken, drowning out the conversation around her for a moment. Her mind's eye flashed to a dark figure and for a moment she heard him speaking in a dark terrifying voice. _"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness, bind them."_ She shook herself and came back to the conversation at hand. Things were obviously getting heated around her as she watched Legolas stand to speak.

"Have you not listened to a thing they have said? It must be destroyed" Raven watched him and could tell he was growing angry by the minute. She turned her eyes to the Gimli as he stood his voice full of frustration "and I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" he demanded rather rudely.

Raven sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. *Men* she thought rolling her eyes *they would argue with a stone if they felt the need. * Ravens' ears perked up as she heard the small voice of Frodo well below the voices of all the other shouting men. "I will take it" he said. Her eyes flickered to the others to see if anyone else had heard him. The obviously hadn't because they continued to bicker. "I will take it" he said once again only a bit louder.

Raven finally felt her patience coming to an end. "ENOUGH!" she said her voice seeming to amplify and echo through the room. She unfolded herself from her seat in the corner and moved to stand behind Frodo placing a hand on his small shoulder. "Frodo here said he would take it and I for one believe we should let him. Seeing as he is the only one of you not bickering like a child."

The group had enough sense to look embarrassed before Boromir stepped forward and spoke, "Who are you to have say in this? You are only a woman!" He spat disrespectfully "You should not even be here this is a place for men." Raven snorted, she was really beginning to dislike this man with a strong passion. She watched as a fire sparked in Legolas' eyes and he closed the gap between himself and the other man. "You will show her respect!" he snarled in the man's face.

Raven watched as Boromir began to slowly reach for his sword at his side and the fighting once again started and grew to a rather unbearable level causing her ears to ring. She felt anger bubbling up inside of her and she clapped her hands together. A clap of thunder sounded and her voice this time echoed in their heads though she did not speak the words out loud. "I said ENOUGH! You foolish children arguing is getting you nowhere and deciding nothing." She could feel heat licking at her insides as though fire was bursting to escape from her. She did her best to push it deep inside of her and she spoke again "Do you think this is a game?" She now spoke her voice a normal tone. "Something to toy with? I was asked to come here as a favor to men, elves and dwarves alike, but I am too old to deal with this foolishness. If this is how you are going to behave I will return to my home and watch from the side lines as you all fall to your doom." She took turns meeting the eyes of the leaders from each group many of them could not hold her gaze and looked down. The last pair of eyes she fell upon was those of a frightened hobbit before she turned and left the meeting room. Leaving all behind her speechless.

 **A/N: The chapters are getting longer! I still haven't figured out who Raven is going to end up with. It is an ever-going process. I know I haven't explained much about Raven yet I kind of want to keep who and what she is a mystery. Some of her powers are starting to come out especially with her anger with. Who would you all like to see her end up with in this story? I am open to any suggestions anyone has! Once again thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know it has been a while since I updated but better late than never I guess. So, while I have your attention I am in the market for someone who might like to BETA read for me. Just because I tend to write and type so quickly I miss things. Could anyone give me some ideas about how to find someone. Thanks all enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

Raven quickly left the sanctuary of the elven buildings and stopped only when she came to a small stream that ran through the valley. She dropped to her knees and submerged her hands into the cool mountain water. As soon as they hit there was a hiss and steam rose up from them. After a moment, she pulled them out and folded them in her lap, bowed her head down, and said a silent prayer for patience and strength. She had not lost her temper in a very long time. Not since she was a youngling on Middle Earth.

Raven was jarred out of her thoughts when a cool hand touched her still warm ones. She jerked her head up and meet the silvery blue eyes of Prince Legolas. She took a moment to try to read all the emotions she saw there. She could easily place surprise, confusion, happiness, anger, and so many others she could not name. After a few moments of searching she was able to tear her eyes away from his and look down at his pale hand that was still resting on top of hers.

Silence stretched out for a very long moment. After what seemed like an eternity Legolas finally spoke. " _Lotesse amin?"_ Raven only nodded and shifted to where her legs were folded under her. He shifted around to where he was sitting beside her but his hand did not leave hers. Raven could hear her heart pounding in her chest and knew very well that his sharp elven hearing ears could hear it.

Raven heard him loose a longs sigh before he spoke again "are you not going to look at me?" Raven could hear the anger in his voice that he wasn't able to mask with his normal calmness. Raven tore her eyes away from their hands and brought them up to meet his once again. As soon as they did his softened significantly. I thought I would never see you again. I thought you had sailed." He said not able to hide the catch in his voice.

Raven sighted "I had planned on it Legolas but… something stopped me." She absent mindedly chewed on her lip. "So you have been here all this time?" he asked removing his hands from where it had been resting on top of hers. "You were here all along and you didn't think it even slightly important to let me know!?" Rave flinched as she heard the anger in his voice rising. "You didn't think to contact me to at least let me know you are ok?" Raven noticed him clenching and unclenching his hands.

Raven could feel heart bubble up in her once again, but took a deep breath to push it down. "It's not that I didn't want to Legolas. I just remembered how angry you where the day I left. I was just worried about how you would react and how it might affect you. You were so an….."

Legolas jumped to his feet interrupting her before she could finish what she was saying. "Of course I was angry!" he shouted. "I thought you loved me" his voice began to falter as he spoke. "I was going to ask you to marry me that night Raven, but you left!" Raven could have sworn her heart stopped as he reached and pulled a chain from around his neck. Hanging from the chain was a silver ring decorated with etchings of leaves, and sat in the middle was a beautifully cut blue stone that perfectly matched Legolas' eyes. He stared at it and slowly sank back down to the ground beside her. His anger now seeming to have completely dissipated.

Raven felt tears threatening to fall from his words. She reached out and covered the ring with her hand drawing his eyes back to hers. At this point, there was nothing left in them but hurt. "I'm sorry Legolas. After the war…. things were dark for me. I was so tired and I'm so old. You were the only light left in my life, and then your father summoned you back to Mirkwood, but forbid you from bringing me. It just seemed like leaving was for the best." Legolas closed one hand around the ring and turned the other over to where he was palm to palm with here. Raven could feel the calluses on his strong hands from the many years he had spent protecting his home.

"What stopped you? What made you stay? "Raven could hear the hope in his voice. "You" was all she said as she pulled her hand away and stood from the ground disappearing in the blink of an eye.

 _ **Lotesse amin?: May I sit?**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Raven wandered the last homely house for quite a long time lost in her thoughts. Her mind flashed back to the day many years ago when she had told Legolas she was leaving. How nervous he had been before hand and how heartbroken he had been when she told him that she was leaving. Now his nerves made sense to her. She couldn't believe what he had told her. He had been planning a marriage proposal.

Raven felt a sense of loss in her heart. Where would she have been now if she hadn't left. She knew that she certainly would have agreed to marry him. She had loved him fiercely. In fact, if she was being honest with herself she still loved him. She had never stopped.

She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time to think about it. She finally gave herself a sense of purpose and walked until she came to a closed door. Before she could even raise her hand to knock the door swung open revealing Gandalf on the other side. "Ah! It's about time you came" he turned and motioned her into the room. Gandalf sat down in a char by an open window and steepled his fingers waiting for her to take the seat from across from him.

"I took the liberty upon myself to volunteer you to travel with the fellowship. I knew you wouldn't want to miss that adventure my dear friend" He quirked his eyebrows as though daring her to argue with him. Raven's only response was to wave her hand in front of her face. "I knew you would Gandalf, but do you think it's a good idea? I almost lost my temper today due to their childish bickering. We both know what disasters would befall if I did." Raven stared out of the open window and to Gandalf almost seemed to drift to a distant place.

"Raven I believe your temper is exactly what is needed to keep these unruly men in line" He said with sly amusement. Raven stared at him and shook her head but did not argue.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The days passed in a blur and Raven found that the day the fellowship was to leave had snuck up on her. She had kept her distance from most everyone in the last homely house except for Gandalf and the four hobbits. She had come to find they were amazing creatures, and couldn't help but become attached to them overnight. She had also done her best to completely avoid Legolas not wanting another argument to test her patience.

She looked longingly at the dresses she had packed away in her trunk that would be sent back to her cabin once she left and then turned her attention to the travelling cloths that were laying upon her bed. She took a moment before getting dressed to think about the last time she had worn them with an amused smile. The army she was to fight with had seemed scandalized at them and the only one who had appreciated them at the time had been Legolas. Though he had threatened to take the heads of off several other males that had looked at her in an inappropriate way.

As she started to dress an amused smile came to her face at the memory. The bottoms he donned were made completely of a dark soft leather that were surprisingly easy to move in. The top was corseted to keep her self bound. And the jacket that went on over it was shorter in the front and only came to her waist whereas the back came down into two tails that brushed right along her ankles. The last thing she pulled on where her knee-high leather riding boots that had long abo came to fit her feet perfectly.

She stood and faced the mirror and swept her long red hair up into a bun which she secured with three throwing knives that had been made to look like hair pins. The only other weapon she carried with her was a knife concealed in the top of her boot. After all she herself was far more dangerous than any weapon made by man. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before turning and leaving the room and heading to the courtyard where the fellowship was to meet.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see that the only person there was Legolas who was staring out into the beautiful trees with something that looked like longing in his eyes. Raven leaned against one of the decorative pillars in the courtyard taking a moment to look him over. "The trees still call to you as the fire calls to me" she said breaking the silence. She took a few steps allowing him to feel the heat that radiated from her body.

Raven had to give him credit for not jumping as his head turned to look at her "It is part of our being" he said only looking at her for a moment before returning his eyes to the forest. "Part of our nature" he turned his body toward her now blue eyes meeting red. Unlike may he did not show any fear of what they saw in those fiery eyes that Raven had once been told showed men their worst night mares. He took a step closer to her drawing up to his full height. Raven was tall for a woman but Legolas still managed to stand almost a head taller than her.

Raven tilted her head to look up at him. He reached his fingers out to brush her chin. She felt a shock go through her at the touch "Like the forest I play a dangerous game with the flames." He pulled away and turned to look at the entrance of the clearing only moments before the last of the fellowship began to trickle in. Raven took a deep breath to steady herself and slow her heart beat and quickly master the annoyance that was beginning to show in her eyes.

She watched as one by one the fellowship made their way into the clearing. The last to arrive was Gandalf he smiled a knowing smile as he took a spot on the other side of her. She noticed him glance over her head at the elf who was still standing on her other side.

She felt no remorse about elbowing the old man in the side. Especially when she was several centuries older than him. He let out a huff causing Legolas to look over at them with a confused look on his face. Raven gave him an innocent look as Gandalf looked at her with both amusement and annoyance. Raven only grinned and shrugged at Legolas' look before turning her attention back to where Lord Elrond entered the meeting place.

Raven only half listened as Elrond wished the fellowship well and several other elves stepped forward handing them bags filled with supplies. Raven nodded in thanks when one was handed to her. She lifted her eyes to Elrond's briefly *Stay safe _mellonin_ * She heard his voice echo through her mind. She nodded and turned away to begin what she knew was going to be a long harrowing journey.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings if I did Legolas would be a lot more prominent. ENJOY**

 **P.S. I know that they don't use mounts in the beginning so I took a little poetic licensing and changed that just to have to scene with Raven's horse and Legolas' horse.**

 **Chapter 7**

Raven slid off of her mount and looked around at the rest of the fellowship as they did the same. She knew before too long she would have to release their mounts because they would come to a part of their journey where traveling on them would become too dangerous. She softly stroked his long nose as she removed his bit and bridal. "Rest Brimstone" she cooed gently "I feel that not many more of our days will be so relaxed."

She watched as the long stallion made his way to stand with Legolas' white mare. Raven could not help but scoff and roll her eyes as she moved to a spot well away from the mean and dropped her pack and her bed roll before wandering into the woods following the sound of running water.

When she came to the swiftly running river she kneeled next to it dipping her hands into it and splashing some onto her face. To her credit she only started slightly when a voice spoke behind her "Even one such as yourself should not wander alone in these dark days." She stood and turned to meet the gaze of the ellon lounging against a tree behind her.

"You know I have never been much of one for being looked after Legolas" she said crossing her arms across her chest fighting to roll her eyes at him. He nodded his silvery blond hair catching the last rays of the setting sun. She couldn't help but thinking how beautiful he was in that moment. She watched him closely as he moved to stand beside her facing the river she stood next to, but Raven noticed that his eyes were down cast.

She rubbed her temples and silently cussed herself before speaking "what troubles you?" He sighed before lifting his eyes to hers. Raven almost physically stumbled at the sadness she saw there. She reached her hand out and gently laid it on his lower arm and once again felt a shock travel through where their skin connected. She knew at that moment her own eyes reflected concern.

Raven felt him lean into her touch as his fingers came up to brush hers. "this is neither the time nor the place to speak about what troubles me, _vanima er"_ Raven was shocked to hear the old endearment fall from is lips but he did not seem in any way fazed by it. "Come" he said now taking the hand that had been resting on his arm into his own squeezing it gently "You need rest just as much as everyone else." He started trying to tug her back to the camp site but she stopped him and gently pulled her hand from his grasp.

"I will return shortly Legolas, but I need a moment to myself" she said giving him a reassuring smile. He seemed hesitant to leave her along but finally nodded and turned disappearing into the tress. Raven turned and looked down at her reflection in the water before reaching out and roughly wiping it away. The thoughts swirling in her mind full of anger and confusion.

What was she doing allowing herself to be so close and friendly to the elven prince. She had told herself she would keep her distance. She would not undo what ever healing he had done since her departure, but here she was playing right into the game again.

He thoughts took a sudden unexpected turn *had he really healed at all? * she thought sadly. He still seemed as raw and hurt as the day she had told him she was leaving. To her it just seemed like he had become better at hiding it from those around him, but not her, never her. She knew him as well as she knew herself she had seen the elf at his worst and she could still clearly see the hurt in his eyes.

Could she forgive herself for what she had done to him? Before she had decided to leave she had almost completely been consumed by a darkness that had seeped into her soul she had become ugly, angry, and bitter. That darkness eating at her from the inside out. She hadn't wanted him to see that darkness hadn't wanted to know what she was capable of and of how ugly she was becoming inside.

She buried her face in her hands. In the years after parting ways with him she had worked on once again sealing that darkness somewhere deep inside her some where she hoped it would never be unearthed. She had told herself leaving him had been the right thing, but selfishly she had not been able to make herself sail across the sea as had been her intentions. She has at least wanted to stay on the same land as him. Knowing that if she ever desired to one day see him again it would be and option.

Now here she was traveling across middle earth with a man she could hardly contain herself around. What in the name of the Valor had she gotten herself into?

 _vanima er-My beautiful one_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

 **Chapter 8**

When Raven finally decided to return to the camp almost everyone in the traveling party had settled down to sleep. All except Aragorn who was standing watch just outside of the camp, Gandalf who was taking long drags from his pip and them blowing the smoke out in rings, and Legolas who was sitting with one knee pulled to his chest staring intently into the fire. As she sank onto her bed roll that was separated from the men's she was struck by how young Legolas looked in that moment. Her heart thundered in her chest as she watched him.

She let out an exasperated sigh tearing her gaze away from the elven prince and turning them to the stars. She breathed deeply and allowed their light to wash over her soothing her troubled mind. She tore her gaze from them only when she felt Aragorn sit down next to her.

"So, the great future king has finally decided to speak to the lowly ancient one" she teased halfheartedly. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head up on them looking at him. A memory of his father flashed before her eyes for a mere moment before she pushed it away. She knew this man in front of her would one day make a wonderful king.

Aragorn too a long draw off of his pipe and blew the smoke out before speaking. "Is this whole trip going to be a trip of you two making eyes at each other and avoiding each other?" he asked with a small smile playing up on his lips. "Cause if it is I think I might vomit." Raven gently smacked his arm "we are not making eyes at each other" she said defensively a sorrowful look then fell across her face. "He deserves better than what I can give him Estel." Raven said using his old familiar name. "I have so much darkness in me, and he holds so much light. SO much strength. I'm afraid my darkness will taint that light".

Aragorn shook his head "no my friend I believe it would be the opposite. I think his light would sooth your darkness, but Raven why do you not give him a say in the matter instead of deciding what you think is best for him? Legolas has been making sound decisions for himself for thousands of years." He looked at her one last time before standing to go wake the dwarf Gimli for his turn at the watch leaving Raven to her thoughts.

Her mind continued to swirl with uncertainty as she laid back upon her bedroll once again staring at the night sky.


End file.
